Bleach Ipod Challenge GinxRangiku!
by A Dreamer's Eyes
Summary: This is for PiFace's ipod challenge. 10 songs 10 drabbles.


AN: So I have accepted **PiFace's **Ipod challenge! And I have written and dedicated this to my good friend Sode no Zangetsu Benimaru, so I hope ya like it. I hope everyone likes it

**My World: SR-71**

It was in the shadows that I had watched her. The way she laughed, the way she moved and of course, the way she had stolen my heart. It's kinda funny how that happens, where your childhood friend becomes more to you, more to the both of you. But when I had committed the treachery upon Soul Society I would never had guessed that men would be all over her, my girl, my Rangiku, waiting for me to leave. So now I watch as Kira gently rubs her back, as Hisagi hands her tissues and promises her something more, as her _captain_ stand besides her watching her with such lust. Men after men desire this woman and now, leaning against the wall in deep thought, I realize, she indeed had made me high, made me real, made me cry, and I know she knows the way I feel.

**Fantasmic: Nightwish**

The cool air pressed deliciously against her skin as she ran so nonchalantly towards the meeting point. No one had known of their secret engagements in the dead of night but her and of course him, the man she admired and…loved? Arriving she scanned the little wooded area, the darkness had for some odd reason grown thicker. Out of nowhere a strike of light flashed out of the corner of her eye as she felt the icy coolness of someone's blade against her jugular, "Gin!"

He chuckled in her ear, his hot breath breathing slowly down the back of her neck, "Come on Ran-chan! Ya gotta be ready fo' this!"

Ever since he had became a vice-captain to that Aizen, Gin had taken it upon himself to train her in the art of swordsmanship since "Soul Society ain't gonna give ya shit when it comes to ya blade. That's why I'm gonna train ya Ran-chan!"

"But Giiiiinnn," the busty strawberry-blonde grumbled, "I'm tttiiirrred! I'm not going to be ready for this."

"Ya will, now unleash your zanpakuto and let's see what ya got!"

Groggily she did as she was told; the moon's silver light glistening off her blade. In a blink of an eye Gin was on her, slamming his blade forcefully on hers. A second later the sound of a "clang!" rang descriptively through the air.

Sighing the silver haired boy, no, man, shook his head, "Come on Ran-chan, let's do it again."

So night after night they had met in darkness training for themselves and also the future.

**What Have You Done: Within Temptation**

Anger was written across her features as she faced the smiling bastard, how he dare even smirk at a time like this! Eyes blazing she had run after his form even though her injuries from her last battle were still deep. Tears slowly began to form in her blue eyes, "Gin!" She couldn't bear to look at him, but she had to, "Why Gin?! Why did you do it?!"

He didn't answer just continued to smile.

"Gin! Tell me!" she collapsed to her knees, tears pouring down her rosy cheeks, "I don't want to kill you…"

"Ran-chan…"

**In Your Eyes: Kylie Minogue**

Those stupid eyes of his! Always closed and tightly shut from the world. Of course she had scene them once, maybe twice and they were gorgeous. It was love at first, well, sight. The ruby orbs had haunted her dreams since his betrayal, but she knew that if he did open them, went down on his knees and begged for forgiveness, she may just give in to him. Those eyes, those fucking eyes held an unnatural power, causing her to become a loopy and deranged like after a good night of sake drinking. Tsk, oh well. Life is life and we can't escape it. Now as she leans against the couch, melting after drinking a few bottles, she can see those eyes and that smiling face…Damn him!

**The Riddler: Nightwish**

As he walked through the lone streets of Serietei he couldn't help but turn a few corners and walk towards one specific division, the 10th. Upon arrival, a few of its members scurried away to inform the captain and vice-captain of the 3rd divisions leader. A second later he could hear the roars of "Matsumoto! You're not done yet! Get back here!" but it was too late. The sound of her thumping footsteps sounded in his ears as she ran towards his waiting form, "Giiiiiinnnn!" She pulled him into a bear hug smothering him with her massive assets, "Oh Giiiiiinnn! I've missed ya!"

"Wow Ran-chan. Drunk ain't we?"

"No…," a fit of giggles escaped her throat as she pressed her body a little closer to his, "How bout we have some fun, Gin?"

"Uh…" he looked away as the small prodigy appeared.

Looking disgustedly at the scene in front of him he made a very obvious face, "Matsumoto paperwork. Now!"

She continued to giggle as she disappeared leaving the two captains alone and fighting for her unknown attention in a silent battle.

**Moondance: Nightwish**

She had always loved to dance, to take her shoes off, let her flow and spin around. When she was younger she used to laugh and pull a small skinny silver haired boy into a rapid spin, laughing away as his face turned paler. When they let go and collapsed into the tall grass she continue to laugh as he jokingly kissed the ground. But after a few minutes of catching her breath she was up again and pulling him into a fun little jig. They'd both laugh and laugh having not a care in the world. The moon shining soundlessly down upon them, the wind howling in their ears but they continued to dance, moondance. It was these memories both held close.

**Land of Confusion: Disturbed**

Ichimaru couldn't understand why people were so obviously afraid of him. Hell they shuddered and some even _fainted. _But thank whoever there was one person he could turn to who would be smiling away at him, arms outstretched with welcome.

Matsumoto was always confused when it came to Gin, I mean they guy was odd to begin with but it was how he acted, always alert, always planning something. When he disappears she would always try to be angry with him, but of course to her utter perplexed state, it wouldn't be anger, but loneliness and sorrow and want.

They were always confused when it came to living; both had so long ago thought they'd die in their loneliness and pain. But when they met and Gin basically saved the small little girl, he was confused to find those feelings slowly disappearing. Matsumoto was confused as to why he would always be their, yet at the same time so distant with her…

**Canto Della Terra: Sarah Brightman**

The stars were always sparkling in the dark starry sky, but that's not what he was looking at, no, it was the beautiful girl next to him, eyes wide open in utter amusement. He could see the peace written across her face as she pointed up to one of the sparkling diamonds yelling, "Look at that one Gin! Is that the North Star?"

He sighed, "No Ran-chan, how many times do I have to tell ya? It's that one right next to the funny looking one."

She cocked her head to the side, eyes lighting up with such life, that it made even _him_ jealous, "Oh! It's so pretty."

He snorted, leaving it to Matsumoto to act like such an airhead at times, "Yeah it kinda is."

"Yeah know," she turned to look at him, eyes still holding that life, "You're my star, Gin."

**Come Back to Me: David Cook**

She had always known that one day he'd leave and never come back, that he'd just walk right out of her life for good. But at the same time she knew that whatever the cause, she would always long for him to come back to her, to hold her and tell her how sorry that bastard was. And of course, she'd somehow forgive him, but not this time. No she'd make him beg her and maybe even shed a tear. Smiling up at the stars she had to laugh, Gin cry? Never!

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo Gin lounged upon the white stone roof and gazed up thoughtfully at the stars, would she forgive him? Was she looking up at the stars and hoping he'd die in some painful manner? A small tear slowly fell down his cheek what an idiot he was sometimes…

**U + Ur Hand: P!nk**

He was so dead, once she'd find him; she'd strangle that scrawny neck. Approaching his bedroom door she pounded and pounded. A second later she heard a small tired reply sound from her victim, "Who is it?"

"Gin! You had better open that door this instant!"

"Ran-chan? Hold on a sec." a few moments later, the tired looking man smiled groggily at the buxom woman, "What's up Ran-chan?"

His answer was a full blown punch right in the face, "What's up Ran-chan?! I'm going to kill you Gin!"

Holding his bloodied nose he cocked his head to the side, "What the hell are ya talkin' bout Ran-chan?"

"We never had sex on my Captain's desk you bastard!"

His smile faltered for a second, "Uh oh."

"You are soooo dead Ichimaru!"

The cries of pain sounded throughout the night.

AN: That was really fun! Thank God for the songs that popped up, some I could never write for. Please Review!


End file.
